


A creeping horror, a sinking feeling, a shaky breath.

by CrystalClearTears



Series: You Should Have Said Something [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Angst, But its only implied, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Yelling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalClearTears/pseuds/CrystalClearTears
Summary: Damien was very happy, thank you very much. He was dating the love of his life, one Roman King, he lived in a nice apartment, and he had a good stable job he loved. He had a best friend, the very emo Virgil Price, who may just have happened to be his ex, but they were still good friends, and a great circle of other friends who were also amazing! His life was going great!That is until Vee got a new boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Toxic Moxiety
Series: You Should Have Said Something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	A creeping horror, a sinking feeling, a shaky breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So i made a sequel/ prequel thing and yeah. This may or may not have been made solely because BlackWolfFire wanted a sequel. This is for you my dude!

Damien was very happy, thank you very much. He was dating the love of his life, one Roman King, he lived in a nice apartment, and he had a good stable job he loved. He had a best friend, the very emo Virgil Price, who may just have happened to be his ex, but they were still good friends, and a great circle of other friends who were also amazing! His life was going great!

That is until Vee got a new boyfriend. Damien obviously wasn't jealous, he had a boyfriend! Yet there was something off about Patton Heart that he just couldn't place. A creeping horror, a sinking feeling, a shaky breath. He couldn't get past that. No matter how nice Patton seemed, and how many times Vee reassured him, he didn't like Patton. And that was that. 

So by the time The Rules started, Damien was sure that something fishy was up, and he was correct. The Rules were implemented slowly, each one being more and more strict than the last and making Vee more and more isolated, making Vee always have Patton at his side, while still feeling like it was his choice to do so.

“Can we not invite Remus to hang out, you know he says such crude things and it upsets me a lot.” Patton would say in that honey-sweet voice, pulling out his puppy dog eyes, yet his question was more like a demand, and Vee didn't know how to say no and so they didn't hang out with Remus that day, or ever again. 

“Staying out so late is gonna make you sleep less and that's bad for your health! We should be home by 10 pm. It'll make us healthier in the long term!” Patton brought up on one late night hang out. Damien, and at this point everyone in their friend group, couldn't help but feel like that was wrong somehow but they couldn't prove it, maybe Patton just wanted them to be energized and healthy. Virgil didn't have a solid argument either and so another Rule was formed.

“Hey hon, can I check your messages every now and then? I know it might seem invasive but it's only because everyone always told me that no one would want me, and I keep being paranoid that you might cheat on me… I'm sorry for bringing this up so suddenly but I just am so wor-” Patton didn't even finish his sentence before Virgil thrust his phone into Patton's hands and smiled sweetly at him, not even noticing what Damien and Ro saw when Vee explained it to them later. They didn't mention how scared he was that they might be angry with him and leave him all alone. 

They wish they had said something.

Virgil and Patton had only been dating for 7 months. Yet this all felt so weird to everyone in their group, which consisted of Damien, Ro, Logan, and Remus, although he’d started hanging out less and less. They tried talking with Virgil, only them, without Patton, but it was no use, Patton was always there. Constantly. And the very rare times he wasn't Virgil insisted everything was fine. They still saw how he flinched when he was touched suddenly.

They didn’t say anything about it again.

They were all worried. Virgil had stopped coming out with them, always giving excuses like “Patton and I always have movie night today.” and “Patton is sick and I need to take care of him.” and “Patton doesn't want me going out today, he says it's too cold.” and other thinly veiled excuses said in a shaky and nervous voice by someone who he used to call a friend and yet now seemed too far away to reach. 

One day everything finally exploded in their faces.

Patton and Virgil had been dating for 8 months when it happened. Ro had called Virgil to see if he had wanted to hang out with him and Damien, just the 3 of them, like old times. Instead of Virgil however, Patton answered him.

“Hello. This is Patton, Vee can't come to the phone since I took it for misbehaviour. He can't ‘hang out’ either. Can I pass on a message to him for you?” Patton said, voice laced with a mix of honey and anger. In the background, Ro would later swear he heard someone whimpering and crying. He didn't say anything now. He should have.

“Oh. That's weird, dude. All of us have noticed how you act about Virgil and its really creepy. You shouldn't be doing stuff like this. Can I talk to him?” Ro furrowed his brows and shrugged off Damien’s concerned look.

“NO. You will not. He is not allowed to talk to you. Not now, and never again! If you ever talk to him again you will never ever see the light of day again. If you call the police I’ll murder you and Vee and everyone you know! So leave us alone you creeps!” Patton exploded, screaming his anger out at an unexpecting Ro. Afterwards, the only sound was Patton's heavy breathing and a long beep when he disconnected.

Ro stood there, slowly lowered the phone and muttered a series of curse words. Damien stared at him awkwardly, waiting for him to explain what the hell just, why it happened, and why Patton had Virgil's phone.

“Patton told me he’ll kill us if we talk to Virgil again, and if we call the police hell kill us, Virgil, and everyone we know? Apparently? I don't understand why he blew up like that…” Ro muttered dropping onto the couch next to Damien. 

“What? I wasn’t thinking about calling the police until this moment and now I need to. Or maybe I don’t. Do you think he was being serious?” Damien stood up and started pacing the room, muttering about what they should do, or not do. They need to say something obviously, but what if Virgil gets hurt! They can’t let that happen, Virgil can’t die, Damien can’t imagine his life without his best friend, the one person who he’s been through everythi-

“Dee. Please breath, okay? We will help him. Virgil will be fine, okay?” Ro had stood up without Damien noticing, and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from pacing, and pulled him into a tight hug. Damien finally broke down crying, sobbing into Ro`s sweater. “We’ll call the police and they’ll save him.” 

Damien tried to respond but couldn’t through his wild sobs. He couldn’t lose his best friend, he couldn’t lose his closest friend, he couldn’t lose Vee. 

Damien calmed down after a couple of minutes, Ro slowly helping him through, calming him down, and making sure he’s okay. They sat down on the couch once more and started planning what they’ll do next.


End file.
